Grell's scheme
by Akira Sato
Summary: Grell is ordered to neutralize Sebastian. It's Grell...his mind isn't normal XD the story is better than the summary. MPREG since there doesn't seem to be any up here T T Pity. Please read and review! many thanks! Rated just to be safe for later chapters
1. Grell's scheme

"Sebastian…Sebastian Michaelis." William said in hardly a whisper. He stood from the table and walked to the window, threw it open, and let the cool night air wash over him. The heat wave that they had been enduring for the past two weeks had finally broken.

William mouthed the name again and again, like a bad taste he couldn't get rid of. Having to lower himself to apologize to a demon for one of his own shinigami's actions, nothing disgusted him more. How to get his dignity back? Simple.

William turned from the window and called "Grell! "

He tapped his foot while waiting for the flamboyant shinigami to arrive. Five minutes passed, then ten and just when William was about to yell again the double doors opened.

Dressed in a magnificent red floor length gown, Grell strode across the floor to stand before his superior. "W-wh-what is it this time?" He yawned. "Can't a girl get any shut eye around here? Ahh~ and I was having such a fabulous dream too~." Grell clapped his had together and spun on the spot "My handsome Sebastian and I, dancing to the most romantic music. Alone in a secluded spot, no one to watch us but the distant stars that bathed us in the softest of light." Lost to his fantasy Grell begun to dance around the room. His steps full of wide spins and bows that would make any person stop, stare, and applaud.

William was not impressed. He covered his eyes and sighed. Wondering if this was indeed the right course of action, he reached out and grabbed hold of Grell. "Your dream will become a reality."

Grell tumbled over his own feet "William?"

"Your behavior is ridiculous, Grell! You are an embarrassment to the whole department!" He pushed Grell away from himself "Never the less, I hate that demon more than I hate you--"

Grell whispered a "thanks~" under his breath

"--And I'm assigning you the task of neutralizing him." William finished with a small smirk "I don't care how it's done or what you do. I want it to be made perfectly clear who is the better being."

Yes, punishment for Grell's behavior and a chance to get back at the demon, Sebastian. There was no better solution.

Grell left the dining hall crestfallen. What was he to do? Torn between his love for Sebastian and his want to have his scythe returned, he kept his head down. There was no spring in his step, no self confidence left in his aura.

Then he thought of something. What had he always wanted but could never have? A child.

He would have Sebastian's child.

"William did say he didn't care how it's done." Grell chuckled. The spring back in his step he half ran back to his chamber. This was going to be a painful night but one that was well worth the trouble.


	2. Grell's baby

Grell laid back against the headboard of his bed. The white linen tied around his midsection slowly turning a deep red as blood seeped from the new wound. His head back, hand resting on the stain, he smiled.

It would take just a mere half an hour for the womb to completely become part of him. A relatively short amount of time compared to the nine months that awaited him.

The very thought of having a part of Sebastian inside of him made Grell squirm across the bed. He held back his squeals of joy; he didn't want to let William know what he was planning just yet. After all, this was a forbidden love.

There was just one small problem that Grell knew only too well. How to get Sebastian's seed? He would never willingly have sex with Grell and the man would never fall for such a foolish trap as rape.

No, Grell had to get his hands on Sebastian's sperm without him knowing. The shinigami pushed off from the bed and took the first few steps around the room. No blood came from the incision mark.

Grell ripped the linen away and traced his fingers cross himself. Healed enough he determined. He redressed himself in the long elegant gown that once belonged to Madam Red and, walking casually, he left into the early morning hours.

Sebastian had been up since the crack of dawn getting himself ready for another day of serving his young master. He made his bed, laid out his clothes, bathed, and was about finished indulging himself in a little secret. The reason why he was able to keep up his work and good attitude was mainly in part to his demon nature and his pledge to be one hell of a butler but even good butlers need to have a little secret. He leaned back against bath, breathing rather heavily by his normal standards. His hands, the walls, and bottom of the tub were splattered with cum.

He opened his eyes and sighed "I suppose I had better clean---." The soft jingle of bells came from behind him, awakening him from his fantasies. "Oh? My lord is up early today." Sebastian said softly. He fixed himself in front of the mirror and hurried from the room, determined to come back later and clean. Though he had no real need to worry, none of the other staff was allowed in his private chambers and Ciel had other things to do than snoop around his bathroom.

Grell tightened his grip on the window sill. His knuckles white and his face flushed. "Sebastian, what's on your mind? You don't even notice your true love watching from afar…" Grell feigned sadness. His dramatics quickly came to an end when he saw the butler leaving. He hurried from atop Pluto's head and through the window he went. Grell worked quickly and quietly in case Sebastian came back.

He lifted his skirt, gathered some of the thick white fluid onto his fingers, and inserted them into himself. He gasped in pleasure and moaned a soft "Sebastian."

Several times he did this until he climaxed. He did not try to cover himself up. He needed to replace that which he used lest Sebastian become suspicious.

Giddy like a school girl, Grell leaped from the building, down to the soft awaiting fur of Pluto's coat. There he stayed, arms wrapped around his body, laughing in a silent fit of hysterics.

Pluto brought his leg up to scratch, Grell calmed himself down enough to avoid being clawed. He patted Pluto's back "Good boy, thanks for your help. Oh, Sebastian, if only you knew what you have done~" he giggled, cuddling up against the white fur "I won!"

"And what exactly have you won, Master Grell?" Sebastian asked softly from behind.

Yelping as if burned Grell turned around, his back pressed against Pluto. "N-nothing! Oh~ It's you Sebastian. I'll tell you what I won, for a kiss." He winked.

Sebastian sighed and dropped Pluto's breakfast down in front of him. "No. I suggest you leave before the young master discovers you are here." was all he had to say before turning and continuing his morning routine.

Disappointed but not discouraged, Grell watched Sebastian wander around the front yard inspected the rose bushes and the length of the grass and shapes of the pants in the topiary garden. He did it with such grace and elegance. And when everything was to Sebastian's liking he returned to the house.

Grell sighed, gathered up the bottom of his dress, and headed back. After all, he had a child to look after now.


	3. Grell's pregnancy

A/N: I'm trying something a little different for this chapter. Hope it makes sense all the same.

Month one: It's been three short weeks since my little trip to visit Sebastian. I can't be 100 percent sure but I know! I know that I'm carrying Sebastian's child. Every time I bathe and glance down I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from squealing with excitement. Once I know for sure I'll let William know how I'm going to neutralize Sebastian.

Month two:Eight weeks since my trip over to Sebastian's. Fantastic news! I feel like I could dance if I didn't know it would make me sick. Yes, sick. I believe this is what they call 'morning sickness'. One of the earliest signs of pregnancy! I would write more but I feel horrible….wonderful isn't it?!

Month three: If you can't read this it's because my tears of joy have soaked the paper. I lost count of the weeks but I couldn't be happier! My pants no longer fit. I'm bloated. I am 100 percent sure that I am pregnant . . . now I need to tell William. The fool still needs to return my scythe, too.

Month four:OH MY GOD!! You can see it! Oh! Oh! Oh! My baby is showing! If I turn sideways in front of the mirror you can clearly see the small pear shaped bump that is my baby! I get shivers whenever I rub him or her. It's a constant reminder of my true love! OH! I suppose I should tell Sebastian that he's going to be a father at some point…William first, though…no…Sebastian first…William? Sebastian? Damn these hormones!

Month five:Oh my~ He or she is getting so big! My clothes don't fit any more. I sigh almost every minute because I can't wear my favorite dresses anymore. I have no money to buy more expensive ones but~ when has that ever stopped me? Jack the ripper has just had to upgrade from whores to big boned whores. This city is full of them and most have excellent taste in clothing! . . . . I'm not sure what that was just now . . . wait, yes I do . . . MY BABY IS KICKING!!! Today is a good day! (Forgive the tear stains)

Month six:I told William about the baby. He was…less than happy…I suppose he just wanted me to try and destroy Sebastian or his young master Ciel. He demoted me so many times that I have about as much influence as a normal human. OH I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM SO MUCH!! How could he do this to a person in my condition?! Doesn't he know its bad luck to upset a pregnant shinigami!? Oh if I have my scythe he'd be judged to die quicker than he could blink!

. . . I don't feel like writing any more . . . the last three months . . . whatever happens will happen. Excuse me; William is knocking at my door.

William opened the door before Grell had a chance to stand from his desk. Grell's journal lay closed and forgotten as soon as he saw the look on Will's face. Anger? Fury? Loathing? All three?

Grell stepped back, his hands protecting his unborn child. "Will, what can I do for you?" he asked in what he hopped was a relaxed tone.

"Get out." William said calmly.

"what?"

"Get out, Grell. I have had enough of you. Get out or you, that abomination, and its other creator will meet the most…the most undesirable…just get OUT!" It wasn't often that William was upset enough to show emotion and not be able to make a good threat. He was serious.

Grell grabbed his journal and pushed passed William, tears stinging his eyes.

Night had fallen hours before. The stars blotted out with dark thunderstorm clouds.

"Damn that man!" Grell hissed in the empty streets. "What does he know?! NOTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Grell shouted, walking backwards.

A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder came overhead. The rain came in heavy sheets. It pounded against Grell's skin, soaking him through and through within minutes. With nowhere left to go he curled against the corner of a building, arms wrapped around his swollen belly. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, Sebastian. I love you."

The baby was the only thing he had left in the world of humans to call his own. He wasn't going to lose that too.


	4. Grell Tells

The world of humans is cruel. They steal from each other, they murder each other, they rape each other but probably worst of all, they ignore each other.

Grell was left to wander the streets literally barefoot and pregnant and every so often a person or two would stop and ask if SHE was alright or ask how far along SHE was. But they didn't care. They held it behind their eyes; they needed to keep moving, and they were disgusted by being around a dirty person. Some men would whisper to their friends then call out how much she charged a night. (That, he took as a compliment.)

But through all that, the hundreds of people Grell passed each day; most paid no attention to him. He was lonely beyond belief. What he wouldn't give to be able to go up to Sebastian and be held tight. To be told that it would be okay and that he was loved. That the baby was loved. The thought made Grell both squeal and sigh, often leading to him taking a wrong step and stumbling across the cobble stones.

The ruined Journal was always kept close to Grell's person. He knew he was being foolish, that he should throw the thing away but he couldn't. He needed a reminder that this was what he longed for.

"Month five…my baby's first movements…" Grell sighed happily while he fingered through the pages. He was used to the kicks and other movements that his baby would make.

Nearing the end of the pregnancy, his hair matted and oily, skin filthy, and ankles too swollen to wander the streets, Grell spent his day's people watching from the shadows of any given alley. His dress torn, his swollen belly half exposed to the elements, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around himself. His desire to protect the baby could not have been stronger.

"I'll do it soon~" he whined "I'll get up, go straight there and tell him---"He hung his head in shame. How can you go up to a person and explain that they'd be a father in a few weeks time? Grell closed his eyes and turned onto his side. He had to think. A difficult task when all he could focus on was all the ways things could and probably would go wrong.

"Sebastian. This way, hurry up." The soft young voice of Ciel Phantomhive cut through Grell's thoughts like his lost scissor scythes. What came next made Grell's heart leap with joy and fear. The smooth answer of,

"Yes, my lord."

What was Grell to do? He could stay hidden and let them pass or he could step from the shadows and finally let the truth come to the surface.

It would be much worse if Sebastian never found out, Grell decided. He step forward slightly, laid down with is back to the opening and starting whimpering. A nice quiet way for them to feel sorry for him, they'd be playing right into Grell's hand.

Sebastian stopped short behind Ciel, "My lord?" He asked. Following Ciel's gaze he saw and understood at once. Grell, lying in the open alley. Sebastian took his hand from Ciel's shoulder, stepped around him, and knelt by the huddled form on the ground. "Master Grell?"

Sebastian's answer was a weak snivel and a hiccup. 'Pity and sympathy first,' He thought. "h-huh..hm?" Turning his head he could see Sebastian from the corner of his eye. "Se-bast-ian? My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Why would my lovely Sebastian be here? Unless! Oh~ he has finally realized his true feelings! You've come to tell me you realized your feelings~. Go on, don't hold back any longer. " Grell smiled tiredly. 'Then let them know you're okay'

Sebastian was indifferent. He stood and dusted his knees off "He is fine, my lord. Shall we keep going?" He asked turning back to Ciel. "The ceremony will start shortly."

'And finally: the shock' Grell smiled and turned to face them, hands wrapped loosely under his belly. "Ceremony for what?"

"It is the memorial service for…Madam…Red…which…" The rest of Sebastian's sentence fell away as he turned slowly and saw all of Grell's glory. Instinctively he reached behind him to prevent Ciel from seeing "…Which we are late for…So pardon us…"

"Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted, none too pleased about being held still with his eyes covered. It was amazing how with just that one simple word he was able to get across a whole range of orders. 'Step aside,' and 'release me,' and probably even 'what are you hiding?'

Sebastian reluctantly stepped aside. He swallowed the lump in his throat and awaited his master's command.

Silence

Sebastian looked between Grell, his belly, and down to Ciel. When neither seemed to want to speak first he offered "…Perhaps we should take him back? Or rather, take her back home?"

Ciel nodded slowly "uh-huh…yeah…yes, Sebastian, take him back. I'll join you soooon~."

Grell had awkwardly gotten to his feet and threw his arms around the much shorter Ciel. "Thank you!" He said over and over, spinning Ciel around. "Thank you thank you thank you than---"Grell stopped and all three stared down at Ciel's shoes.

"Grell," Sebastian started his hand over his eyes "Did your water just break?"

Grell took a step back and lifted the bottom of his skirt "Well…I suppose so! Oh Sebastian how wonderful! You'll be here to witness the birth of your baby!"

"His –my- baby?!" Both Sebastian and Ciel cried.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that? Sebastian, this is your baby." Grell rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, patting his belly.


	5. Grell's Loss

A/N: I wouldn't read this if the birthing process makes you squirm like a little child. I like to overuse commas and pronouns. Try to enjoy anyway.

"Sebastian~ I can't…no no it hurts too~ much." Grell whined, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, head resting on his shoulder. "How could you do this to me, Sebastian?"

"First of all, Master Grell, I did nothing to you. You brought this upon yourself and secondly, you have been in labor for an hour. Your contractions should not be that painful." Sebastian rolled his eyes. He could never say he hated Ciel but it was a close call at that moment. The young master took to his study after ordering Sebastian to oversee Grell's labor and delivery. So Sebastian was left to guide the shinigami through the contractions, up and down the hallway they went in a slow stride. Sebastian would burn his gloves later for touching such filth. No, he'd burn his whole uniform.

He always had the option of ending it now; cutting Grell open and birthing the baby that way but the 'what if's' nagged at the back of his mind stopped him. What if this really was his child? What if he hurt him or her? What if he made too much of a mess? It would mean throwing out a perfectly good pair of sheets.

The hours ticked away slowly. Day turned to night and Grell had made little progress. His contractions became more frequent and more painful but the birth canal he had roughly carved refused to stretch to allow the baby through.

There was a particularly rough spot around two in the morning when Sebastian finally gave in and cut the opening wider. Grell's cries could have woken the long since dead if Sebastian hadn't shoved a pillow in his face. He'd never show how much he enjoyed doing that or how much he longed to keep it pressed there but he had to quickly gathered rags to catch the blood before it stained his bocchan's bedding.

"Sebastian, you brute," Grell whimpered, clutching the pillow to his chest "The least you could do is sit by me and hold my hand instead of cutting me." He moved the pillow up to hide his smirk.

Sebastian sighed "Grell, I am doing the most I can do by my master's orders." His eyes narrow, any trace of his usual pleasant demeanor gone without a trace, "I shall make myself perfectly clear; I have absolutely no desire to be a father. Because of this," he waved down Grell's body "My bocchan will ask questions. Questions I'd rather not answer. As soon as you are able to stand on your own you are to leave. You are to never come back. You are to never make contact with me or Master Ciel." He paused then smiled. "Any questions?"

Grell unclenched his jaw and whimpered "C-ca-can I push now?"

"Is it time?" Sebastian asked as if he were simply bored.

Grell nodded, and biting down on the pillow, he leaned back against the wall for leverage and pushed. The room was filled with muffled screams and the sound of ribbing fabric. The poor pillow never stood a chance.

Sebastian knelt to helped guide the head through but even with the incisions he had made the passageway was still too narrow. The shoulders would never pass. He pushed back on Grell's legs and cut deeper, wider into the shinigami. Blinded by the pain, Grell tossed his head back and screamed. Sebastian removed one bloodied hand and pressed it against Grell's mouth. "shh! You'll wake my lord."

But Grell continued to scream, eyes wide with—

'—fear…not pain?' Sebastian followed Grell's gaze down. Why was the Shinigami panicking? What was he seeing that Sebastian was not?

Grell tossed his head aside and screamed "Get this kid out of me! NOW!"

Anger, fear, concern, love? What was it in his voice that made Sebastian's heart race? No time to think, he went back to the baby. He stretched the opening wide enough to allow the head through…but Grell wasn't pushing.

"Grell, I need you to push." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off the infant. He could tell now that something wasn't right. The baby wasn't pink but the palest shade of blue.

Grell watched horrified as his baby's life clock ticked backwards from twenty-five. "Grell! Push!" Sebastian ordered. But he couldn't. What was the point? Just fifteen seconds left…ten…five…

For a third time Sebastian cut the opening wider, wide enough to pull the baby through.

Three…two…one…

Grell lunged for the baby. "NO!" The timer flickered and vanished.

Too late.

His son was dead.

Dead in his father's arms.

Sebastian stared down at his child's still face. Even though Grell's sobs bounced off the walls he made no attempt to quiet him. Something stirred in him. His need to feed. The child's soul still lingered in the room. New and untainted. What could possibly be better? He turned away. All Sebastian wanted was Ciel's soul. He would not take his own child's. He couldn't…he wouldn't…he refused…

The age old voice whispered in his ear, 'eat it…eat it…eat it…'

He couldn't stop himself. Sebastian handed Grell the boy's body and walked to the corner of the room where the soul waited. He licked his lips and smiled, his hand held out for it. Closer…just a bit closer and he would taste the pureness he longed for. Almost…Sebastian opened his mouth...he wanted it so bad. He was so hungry…so hungry…

The door slammed open behind him. Ciel shouted, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian flung around, heart racing. What had he done? "My Lord?"

"What are you doing in here? Having a baby should not be this loud…what's happened?" He paused halfway in the room. He took his first glance at the weeping Grell and the still child. He understood.

"…still born…" he whispered.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but what came next caught everyone off guard. Grell held tight to his son but was undoubtedly having another strong contraction.

There was a second baby.


	6. Possible ending 1 part one

A/N: I really don't like how I write about the undertaker. He's too OOC for me… but I don't know who else (besides Sebastian) would work here….eh, try to enjoy . I'll be writing two different endings. They will be broken into two different parts each….sorry for the weak ending…

Ciel had never witnessed a birth before. He didn't know what to make of the scene before him. Sebastian hunched over, Grell pushing another live being from his body, the blood…everything was new.

Questions raced through his mind. Did his mother have so much difficulty while giving birth to him? Did his father look proud or scared while first holding him? (Sebastian showed neither pride nor fear while washing and wrapping his son.) Had Ciel's parents lived, would he have gotten to see siblings?

Sebastian smiled and stood before Ciel, snapping him out of his trance "My lord," Ciel looked up. Sebastian was holding the new born out for him. "I need to clean the room."

"h-huh? Uh..but Sebastian…"

"Grell is…asleep and I need to get the sheets washed before the blood permanently stains." Sebastian gently guided Ciel into a chair and placed the baby in his arms. "Relax. You will not hurt him." After making sure that Ciel was comfortable enough and the baby was secure, Sebastian tackled the task of scrubbing the floor and sheets.

Ciel moved aside the blanket to get a better look at the baby. Black hair and nails like Sebastian's. Eyes like Grell's. Why people called babies cute Ciel couldn't understand. The baby in his arms was blotchy pink and wrinkled. But there was a certain…something…that felt right. While Ciel held the baby he felt a level of comfort he hadn't felt in years. Not since the birthday when he had been promised he would be able to spend the night with his mother in her bed.

Sebastian said Grell was asleep but it seemed he had finally fallen unconscious from blood loss. He'd heal quickly enough. There was no need to worry about him. But the still born boy? What to do about him?

"Sebastian…We'll need to call for the undertaker." Ciel whispered. The thought gave him chills.

"I have already sent the others for him." Sebastian said softly. "They should be here by midmorning."

"hmm" Ciel turned his attention back to the baby boy who had started to shift around his blanket. His little fists clenched and unclenched. He let out a few soft whimpers that made Ciel want to smile…but that lasted barely a second before the baby began screaming as loud as his little lungs would allow.

"Se-Sebastian?!" Ciel panicked. He pushed against the back of the chair; he wanted to distance himself from the screaming baby. "I didn't do anything! He just…I swear I didn't…"

"Bocchan," Sebastian dropped the wash rag back in the bucket and knelt in front of Ciel "I told you, you will not hurt him." He took back his son and gently rocked him. "He is hungry."

"…Then hire a nurse for him" Ciel ordered, his hands gave the slightest of twitches. He wanted the baby back.

"Yes, my lord…Though the weather is not favorable for travel with a new born."

Ciel turned away in hopes of hiding his blush. "I can babysit him while you're out…Just don't make a habit of it." He kept his head bowed while looking up at Sebastian. The fact that he was now a father hadn't fully hit. It was too weird. Would this mean he wouldn't be around as much? Would Sebastian slowly forget about him…no! He was forgetting the contract. Sebastian belonged to him and nothing, including his son, would stop him from being by Ciel's side.

After Sebastian left Ciel moved from Grell's bedroom to his study. He sat with the baby, back to the room. "Ch, you're a strange baby…" he said softly "Half demon half shinigami." This was ridiculous. Ciel couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had nor could he put his finger on what exactly it was. This unsettled him more than the fact that he was holding an inhuman creature. He didn't like not knowing what he was feeling.

Sooner than he would have liked, Ciel heard the commotion of trying to get Grell to release the other infant. He sighed and did his best to ignore the loud crashes and screams. The minutes ticked away until silence finally fell. Still Ciel stayed away in his study with the baby. He had no desire to see Grell so upset. He had no desire to speak with the other servants. And most of all, he had no desire to see Sebastian. The very thought of it made his stomach tighten with that same unknown feeling.

Ciel had just started to pace in front of his window when there came a knock at his door. He paused, turned and commanded "Enter" to the person on the other side. It came as a shock to him to see not Sebastian or Grell but "Un-Undertaker?"

"I had to see it," There was no mistaking the odd note of glee in his voice. He kicked the door shut and stepped into the room, both hands, covered by long sleeves, held close up by his mouth. Ciel shivered, he never liked this man much. "I've never…in all my years…" He paused and giggled. "Young Earl, you look even more cold hearted than usual. Does it really repulse you that much?"

"He's not an it." Ciel said looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He hadn't noticed before but the feeling of comfort had indeed vanished.

Yes…yes he was repulsed by the thing in his arms. "He's a boy…and…"

"And it repulses you." The undertaker reached out and Ciel placed the baby in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from nodding. "Half demon half shinigami…the likes of which I've never seen…yes, cold hearted is the way to handle this thing."

Ciel turned away and cursed under his breath. Was it not bad enough that he reminded himself of that every second that the Undertaker had to too? This should never have happened, Ciel decided. Grell should have just stayed away…his so called infatuation with Sebastian was nothing compared to what Ciel felt for him…to what Ciel…felt…for…Sebastian…then it dawned on him. He was in love with Sebastian.

When the silence had become so think and so tense that it made the undertaker smile, he guessed, "You hate the child and love your demon butler."

Ciel swallowed. He looked down and locked eyes with the baby's. Those yellow piercing eyes that were so much like his 'mothers'. Grell had no right to do what he did. Sebastian belonged to him and him alone. He broke away and nodded.

"I-I hate that thing…I hate…he should never have been born!" He shouted. The words had barely left his lips and Ciel was disgusted with himself. Had Madam Red not said those very words to him just the previous year? And Grell had murdered her for not being able to kill him.

Humans have the ability to hold a grudge even if they don't realize it. Ciel rekindled his hate for Grell for what he had done to his family. It was the shinigami's fault that his beloved aunt would never again stop by. It would that damn shinigami's fault if Sebastian had less time for him. It was his entire fault. What little time Ciel had left he wanted it to share it with Sebastian.

"Then convince Sebastian to take that soul instead of yours." The undertaker said, amused.


	7. Possible ending 1 part two

A/N: Another weak ending I'm afraid. Forgive the OOCness of it all. Remember, this is just the end of the first possible ending. There will be two more chapters. Be sure to tell me if you want to see a follow up story surrounding Ciel and his little…well you'll read and find out. XDD

Ciel Phantomhive liked to play games. He couldn't lose with Sebastian on his side. The demon wouldn't allow him to lose.

This time, however, things were different. Ciel wouldn't have Sebastian on his side to back him up. He would be fighting the very pawn he sacrificed again and again.

Undertaker had taken his leave, giggling like a maniac, which left Ciel alone with the shinigami demon spawn. He turned cold hatred filled eyes to the small boy "Say hello to the devil for me." He whispered before calling for Sebastian.

****

Sebastian, however, was too preoccupied with Grell to answer his master's call. The red haired shinigami was distraught over his son's death. He wouldn't let Sebastian leave. "—Then Will ordered for me to neutralize you and I just wanted this to work out so~ bad!" He sobbed into Sebastian's vest, finishing his explanation of the events leading up to the birth. "I love you, Sebastian. Oh if you only knew" He rubbed his cheek against the demon's body "I would do it all again if it meant you looking my way."

Disgusted, Sebastian pulled away. "Please refrain from touching me. My job is over, I helped you through labor and delivery and I even went as far as to prepare the funeral. You are —"He shook his head "Excuse me, the young master calls."

****

"What if it were an order?" Ciel asked himself "Would he have to exchange souls? Perhaps just asking would be best . . ." He brought one hand up to touch the patch over his eye. "I've never wondered about breaking contract before. Never seriously anyway." He stared at the infant which he had placed on the desk. Why further tarnish his already dirty hands?

Sebastian knocked before entering the study. "You called bocchan?"

All conscience thought was driven from Ciel's mind. What was his next move? Where did he go from here? 'Just spit it out' a voice told him, 'It'll be worse if you don't.' Just say it…Just say it…Just say the words "I love you, Sebastian."

To say it was an awkward moment wouldn't be right. The feeling went beyond awkwardness. Sebastian stared down at Ciel. Ciel stared up at Sebastian. Only the baby's soft fusses filled the room. If it weren't for the boy who knows how long the two would have stood there in silence; staring.

Ciel couldn't take it. He turned on the spot, hands clasped behind his back. His face burned with embarrassment. "Y-Yes, Sebastian I won't deny it and I won't repeat it. I know you heard me."

"I did hear you, my lord. I just cannot believe that you are serious. To love a demon is truly a foolish act." Sebastian stepped forward to the desk. The baby stopped fussing to look up at his father "Demons do not love." His eyes narrowed.

"Humans do, Sebastian. Humans love even if it means pain…Even if it's a foolish thing to do." Ciel put his hand over his heart "There are two kinds of people in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. The world is not fair but to have your heart and soul stolen by the same person…Sebastian, it's too much."

I love you enough to hate that thing." Ciel spun, pointing to the boy on the desk. He needed to cling to something, he needed to hate or he would lose everything. The past years of his life would be meaningless if he lost sight of the hate.

Love and hate danced together in his heart, violent and passionate until they became as one. "I'm breaking the contract!" Ciel ordered. "Take that soul instead of mine! It is my soul and I have the right to claim it as such! If you don't agree then stay out of my way until I die!"

Sebastian stood at attention, a generic smile plastered on his face. "We think along the same lines, my lord. I hate the thing as much as you; if not more. To call that thing my son would be unthinkable. Nevertheless, taking his soul in place of yours, given the circumstances, I think, can be arranged."

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat. This couldn't be right; to win without much of a fight? Sebastian had to be pulling his leg…but demons do not lie, Ceil reminded himself. Sebastian was forbidden to lie to him. Or was that different because of the broken contract?

Thought after thought raced through the young Earl's mind. Questions and probably answers until it gave him a headache. "I-I don't…I don't understand." He finally gasped. Sinking down into his chair, he held his head. "Just like that, I get to keep my soul? No, something has to…what are the consequences?"

The demon walked around the desk to kneel before his master. "There doesn't have to be any bad consequences to love." He said before gently placing his lips to Ciel's.

Caught off guard by the sudden advances Ciel gasped. Sebastian took the chance to slip his tongue inside. A kiss like liquid velvet, a taste better than the finest sweet, both human and demon alike were swept away in the sudden surge of emotion.

Ciel pulled back first. In a fit of dry sobs he clutched Sebastian's vest "Wh-why Sebastian? Why did you do that? You said demons can't love."

Sebastian smiled. "Because, when I am around you," He lifted Ciel's gaze up "and I look into those eyes that hold nothing but pain and loss, I feel…different…like I can almost be human. I feel like I can take that pain away." Sebastian wiped away the gentle tears that streamed down Ciel's cheek "…I love you, my lord."

"Sebastian," Ciel smiled through the tears. A true smile, one he hadn't worn in so many years. "When we're alone…call me Ciel."

"Yes, …Ciel."

****

Grell pushed the hair out of his eyes. It was time to stop crying and start being a parent. First on the to do list: Find his son.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He froze, just out of bed "where's my son?" He asked the empty air. "Where's my son!?" Dashing out into the hallway, ignoring the searing pain in his lower half, he checked room after room with no luck. "Sebastian?! My son!" A fresh wave of tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

The boy, the master of the house, the baby had to be with him.

SLAM!

Grell kicked open the study door. "He's here! I know it---"Before Grell could set a foot into the room, however, a black gloved hand covered his mouth.

William pulled Grell into the room. "Do not speak. Do not cry. Do not make a scene. Do I make myself clear?"

Grell nodded slowly. His eyes darted from Will to Sebastian to Ciel. And there, in the demon's arms, was his son. The shinigami was helpless to do anything. Will forced him to stand by and watch as Ciel turned away, Sebastian raised the boy up to his lips, and…it was done.

****

There was nothing left to stay for. William's plan to neutralize Sebastian and regain his dignity had failed. He grabbed Grell by the roots of his hair. Still angry but much more collected, he steered the flamboyant shinigami from the room. It was an easy task considering Grell had no fight left in him.

Sebastian moved the infant's body to another room. When he returned to his master's side it was clear to see he had fed. Everything about him just seemed more solid, more refined. Easier to hold, Ciel decided.

"You're still a thief, Sebastian." The young Phantomhive said, hugging the demon. "You stole my first kiss."

Sebastian lifted the boy up into his arms "My apologies, Ciel. Allow me to return it." Ciel laughed as the velvet lips pressed against his.

It was shaping up to look like no work would be done that day.

-------------------------------------- ---five years later----------------------------------------

Grell pocket blood stained hands. Having just finished a job he stepped out into the crowed street. "Just another report to be submitted" Five steps…ten…fifteen…what was the point…all he could do was count the steps…that was pointless…everything was pointless.

He closed his eyes and sighed. There had been a lot of that in recent months. Uncaring, unseeing, unthinking, Grell bumped into someone. He mumbled a soft 'sorry' before turning to leave.

"Grell Sutcliff?"

He knew that voice. That chilling calm voice. "Ciel Phantomhive." The shinigami turned and stared. He felt hate and sorrow boil in his heart. "Ch, and just how," He motioned to the pregnant belly on the young Earl. "Did that come about?"

Sebastian slipped his arms around Ciel, resting his chin on the young man's shoulder "Well, I am just one hell of a butler."


End file.
